Las fantasias de Kenny hechas verdad
by Luffy Turner
Summary: Dedicado a Ninjatana warrior, ArchangelRG91, WildCard0531, Tastypotato217 y Luis Carlos. En una noche Kenny y su novia Lola pasan su momento de pasion. Lemon. Kola en español.


**Kenny: Declarare que South Park pertenece a los inmaduros de Matt y Trey pero antes...**

**Lola: Saludos a Ninjatana Warrior, Archangel RG91, Tastypotato217, Luis Carlos y WildCard0531.**

En una noche como cualquier otra en el pueblo montañes de South Park, Kenny se encontraba en su casa solo en su habitacion leyendo Playboy, ya que sus papas se encontraban con los demas jefes en un bar y Kevin se fue a una cita con la hermana Mayor de Stan, por lo que se quedo a cuidar a su hermanita Karen que se encontraba dormida hace unas horas.

En ese momento escucho que alguien toco su puerta.

-Quien sera?

Bajo hasta la sala de estar, y abrio la puerta revelando a su novia Lola Fraser (Fraser es el apellido que le di a Lola).

-Lola que haces tu aquí? - se saco su capucho.

-Nada, solo pense que como era una noche hermosa, porque no visitar a mi novio y darle una sorpresa jijiji. - En lo ultimo sono un poco sugestivo.

-Oh pues pasa. - en lo ultimo Kenny sabia a que se referia.- despues de ti mi lady.

-Oh gracias señor jijijiji. -entro a la casa y Kenny le cerro la puerta.

-Oye te parece si vemos una pelicula y comemos algo?

-Si porque no. - le contesto el rubio felizmente.

Fueron a la cocina y sacaron de la heladera dos botellas de plastico pequeñas de Pepsi y de los estantes unas galletas de chocolate, y fueron a la sala de estar a ver una pelicula.

Kenny prendio el tele y antes de que empezase la peli, la castaña le susurro algo a su oido…

-Por cierto, no llevo pantaletas ni sosten.

…Que le alegro a cierta anatomia entre sus piernas.

En ese momento la peli empezo y los dos comenzaron a comer.

**Dos horas despues…**

La peli termino.

-Oye Kensito.

-Si?

-Mis papas se fueron a una cita por su aniversario de bodas asi que… Y si me quedo esta noche y compartimos la cama? - se le acerco al pobre de forma sensual besandole la boca.

El rubio de sonrojo.-Deberas?! Claro por supuesto! -sonrio con sus mejillas color ketchup.

-Pues vamos.

Los dos pasaron hacia el cuarto del joven, sigilosamente porque pasaron por la puerta de la habitacion de Karen, que dormia como un angel.

Ellos se acostaron en la cama pero aun no se habian tapado.

-Kenny, cuando te dije que no tenia pantaletas ni braciar, se que se te puso erecto tu amiguito hehe.

-Uy . - dijo avergonzado. - Perdon lo… - antes de que siguiese hablando Lola lo beso salvajemente, acariciandolo desefrenadamente, quitandose su ropa, Con Lola, sin sus ropas interiores y con los pantalones, calzones y medias quitadas, ya estaba desnuda, con Kenny lo mismo que su novia solo faltaba sacarse sus calzones.

Al ver el cuerpo desnudo de su novia sintio como un hilo de baba caia por su boca, y la castaña acosto panza abajo mostrando sus buenorras y redondas nalgas.

\- Awww Lolita, te portaste muy mal, te dare un castigo.- mirando pervertidamente, puso su miembro erecto mediante el recto ajustado de la niña, metiendolo y sacandolo, haciendola gritar del placer, mientras lo nalgueaba hasta de forma fuerte dejando marcas rojas.

**2 minutos despues…**

-KEEEEEENNNNNNNYYYYYYYY…

-LOLA VOY A CORRERMEEEEE…. - La chica sintio como Un chorro como de una manguera llenaba su ano y los dos caian tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-No Kenny, este no es el grand finale . - dijo Lola y levanto sus piernas mostrando su clit, sabiendo a que queria llegar.

-Oh te hare los honores, emperatriz Lola. -el niño mcCormick puso sus manos en las tetas de la muchacha apretandolos y masajeandolos dandole placer a su amada, siendo que a ese contacto con esas pelotas, se le volvio a levantar el pene, y lo puso dentro de la vagina de la chica, e hizo lo mismo que con su ano.

-AH AH AH KENSITO.

-LOLA

**4 minutos despues.**

Kenny se corrio dentro de Lola.

-LOLA ME VOY A CORREEEEEEERRRRRR.

-LO SE TE AMO KENNY MCCORMICK

-Y YO A TI PASTELITO.

El semen Mccormick se solto como salchicha en un micro ondas en el interior de su chiquilla.

-Que sensacional, solo por eso te amo a ti y a nadie mas. - descanzo su cabeza en el pecho de su chico acariciandolo y ronroneando como Un gato.

-Y yo a ti. - la beso amorosamente en sus labios y luego en su cabeza y se durmieron.

**FIN**

**P.D.: Tastypotato217 dale favorite a mis otras historias que subi.**


End file.
